


needs must

by thegirlthatisclumsy



Series: Trope Meme September 2012 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, gentleman!mrs. hudson, girl!John Watson - Freeform, girl!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/thegirlthatisclumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't understand," Jean tugged the jumper down over her bound breasts. This was worse than when she'd been four days out near Kandahar with only a singlet, a once white sports bra, and one bullet hole altered set of camo pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	needs must

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope meme, cross dressing – for citibyrd on livejournal requesting Sherlock Holmes/John Watson. Sherlock is named Sherlock. John is Jean. Also, Mrs. Hudson is a Mister. Rule 63, I know it well.

"I don't understand," Jean tugged the jumper down over her bound breasts. This was worse than when she'd been four days out near Kandahar with only a singlet, a once white sports bra, and one bullet hole altered set of camo pants. 

At least then she'd had an assault rifle.

Sherlock blew the fringe out of her eyes and glared at Jean. "Please, for the love of a non existent higher power would you just shut it?" She twisted her fingers deftly knotting her scarf and grimacing at the tightly rolled length of sock budged up against the crotch of her knickers. "I have to cut your hair."

"Oh no. No," Jean stepped back and held the tail of her hair out of those long fingers. "I just got it grown out from WHEN YOU BURNT IT ALL OFF YOU UTTER, UTTER--."

"Ladies," Mr. Hudson called from the bottom of the stairs. "Your domestics are scaring my violets."

Sherlock rolled her eyes and tugged the stupid deerstalker down over her hair. "We are infiltrating a gentleman's club, Jean. We have to look the part if we want to buy the information."

"Girls go to those clubs all the time!"

"Not these. The ones run by this particular group of Russian offal are quite... selective in their extended invitations."

Jean sighed and kissed her hair goodbye. "It's a bar for blokes into blokes isn't it?"

Sherlock kissed Jean on the forehead and shrugged. "You are learning."

"I hate you, you cow," Jean closed her eyes waiting for the quiet snick of the shears.

"You really don't," Sherlock whispered and nipped her earlobe.

Jean grunted at her. "You owe me at least two orgasms for this."

Sherlock tossed the shears down onto the table, it hit a bell jar and a pair of Jean's reading glasses. "I owe you? You get quite titillated from the male on male displays."

Jean reached up with quick clever fingers and tugged at a handful of curls. "Yes, because you'll be the cause of it. Because it is you dragging me in there to see it."

Sherlock barely hid the twitch of her lips and she offered a nonchalant hug. "If I must."

"Oh, believe you me, Sherlock Holmes. You must."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a phonetic speller/typer. So, Jean sounds like John to me. At least that's how it came out in my head. No socks were hurt in the production of this fluff piece ;)


End file.
